


Robin Hood-Winked?

by beachcomber (orphan_account)



Category: Batman (Movies 1989-1997)
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Poetry, Slash, True Love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-26
Updated: 2016-09-26
Packaged: 2018-08-17 10:32:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 105
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8140760
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/beachcomber
Summary: Confessions of a confused crime-fighter...Dick Grayson’s first night nerves at Wayne Manor, were accelerated by discovering a note on his pillow.





	

To. My wonderful Boy-Wonder…

This is my fervent plight.

How could I watch you ride away, this fate-full night?

You soared above, I saw your true light.

My heart flew to you, high as a kite.

I fell head over heels in love, at first sight.

Together, we can reach, great new heights.

No need for stage fright.

You, I wish to invite…

To increase our true delights.

You, really can…excite…

I won’t lose you, without a fight.

To win you, I would gladly, turn white.

Our future, shines so bright.

Forever joined, in flight.

A final promise…

From your very own, Dark Knight…

**Author's Note:**

> Please note...  
> The sequel to this work is ...  
> Respect and Respectability.  
> Sandy.


End file.
